Seaimpíní
by carrion flowers
Summary: Sarah's time in the Labyrinth, is not over. Seven years later, she finds herself back in the Underground but this time in a Labyrinth that is far darker and far more twisted. But what she doesn't know, is that she is not alone.
1. An uncertain future

Hey guys! This is my first proper fanfic! I hope you enjoy this prologue! :D Let me know what you think, I am always open to critique! :D

* * *

 _Jordan. Claire. Owain._

Those three names swirled round and round in her mind as Sarah charged through the grey Labyrinth as fast her legs could carry her. Curled, cruel and contorted faces of all shapes and sizes snarled and spat at her as she did - relentless and merciless in their undying and malicious intent.

"Traitor!" they screeched.

"Worthless _little_ human!"

"She's here, she's here!"

"Let her die!"

"You're running out of time, my dear... where are your Seaimpíní _now_ , sweet one...?"

The sounds were deafening and choking as they infiltrated her mind. And although she tried her best to keep them out, the words viciously sliced into her and like a parasite took an unnatural root in her mind. Sarah felt it all. Felt it as it wormed its way into her and tried to extinguish the light that she had left. And Sarah could feel its inhuman, cold fingers sliding through her, _wanting_ her to surrender. Waiting for her to surrender.

The obsidian creatures now made an appearance. Of hellish decent they stalked in front, behind and around her. And each and every one of them smiled as they closed in on her, slowly and agonizingly chanting her name: "Sarah...Sarah...Sarah...where are the other Seaimpíní now? You're alone..."

This was all the King's doing. It was all his doing and Sarah cursed him for it.

Through the ever increasing pain, the parasite sucking and clawing at her mind, Sarah savagely looked into space and as if looking to _him_ himself, she curled her lip as her blue eyes darkened. "I _hate_ you" she spat, eyes burning with a resentment she didn't think she could possess. That single word 'hate' resonated down the passage and Sarah relished that. If the King was listening or here right now, let him hear _that_ single and honest truth.

Suddenly, and to her surprise, the voices stopped and the creatures around her froze as though they were statues, captured in the eternal lines of time. Everything stopped. And for a moment, Sarah froze too... not sure whether this was a trap or whether she was just imagining it. However, the Champion did not want to risk seeing these monsters come back to life and so seeing this as an opportunity, Sarah ran. She was not going to take this for granted and thundering down the passage, she focused again on the names of her friends: _Jordan. Claire. Owain._

That was until the voices and creatures returned quicker than humanly possible. And this time with a force much greater than before. Roaring at the space she had put between them it _dragged_ her back - their voices now screaming and blood curdling cold.

" _His_ hate is stronger! You almost destroyed him! But now, he'll destroy you and all your friends!"

"Your friends hate you for letting them down! They'll enjoy watching you die!"

"Surrender... SURRENDER, _li_ _ttle mortal_!"

The First Champion whimpered then and trashed out as the iron claws and teeth of the creatures dug into her skin. Everything she didn't want to hear was being screamed and whispered at her and raking a hand through her matted hair, relentlessly squirming her body to get out of their grasp - she almost begged them to stop. Was the king's hate really stronger then her's? Did the king really want her dead? Did the king really want to kill her friends?

Her eyes shot open.

 _Jordan. Claire. Owain -_ she had to save them.

Channeling some unknown power, her grip on her silver sword tightened dramatically and she swung it with vicious intent - catching some of the monsters on the neck, profoundly cutting them open. But their voices did not diminish. They still screamed at her, refusing to let that light within her shine. However, Sarah was now free from their possessive grasps and she did not hesitate to finally make a stand.

As the voices and the creatures became more aggressive, their claws slicing and thrashing, she used this to fuel her own power. Jumping, sliding, kicking and dodging she sliced them down one by one. She was not a magic user but as the enemies fell at her feet Sarah mused that she didn't have to be. She would stand tall and face them as a mortal and show what power they possessed. That was until, and to her horror, the now mutilated creatures _knitted_ back together and Sarah let out of a breath of incredulity. How could this be? The black, nasty, pieces of their bodies crawled back to oneanother and once again, Sarah was fighting these nightmarish creatures.

Readying her sword in her hand, she took a few steps back, steadying herself before charging into the mass. If this was her final act, she would kill them all.

The fight was gory and bloody. The creatures fought and fell but this time it took longer and Sarah wiped their blood from her arms and face like a warrior - at least she was winning. But suddenly one of the creatures iron claws curled around her ankle and slammed her to the ground. The force was so great that when Sarah plummeted to the floor, her sword went flying, crashing against one of the many walls of the Labyinth...and just out of reach.

"God... no, no, no" she muttered and before she knew it the creatures were on her and Sarah screamed...the world falling silent.

From one single command.

Keeping her eyes on the now frozen creature at her neck, it's mouth open wide, Sarah heard footsteps. _His_ footsteps. Like a heartbeat they grew louder and Sarah struggled to get the creature off of her. But it was hopeless...it was if the creature was weighted by time and Sarah was powerless to move it. But finally, the footsteps stop and she feels someone crouch down besides her. He was taking his time, almost enjoying this but when everything falls quiet again, Sarah curls her lip. "Goblin King" she seethes.

There was another moment of silence. As if the world were holding its breath to see what would happen next but much too quickly for Sarah, the all too familiar and silky voice spoke; low, soft but masculine. "Sarah, my dear...it doesn't have to end this way." Pausing, the monarch leaned closer. "I still offer you your dreams. My loyalty...my love. Just say the word, and it is _all_ yours".

Sarah did _look_ at him then. And there he was. The absolute Goblin King, cladded all in black and adorned with shimmering jewels that made him look as beautiful...as he was deadly. Sarah slowly slid her eyes to meet his - cold, unforgiving, possessive. But there was something else, shimmering in the depths...worry.

Sarah nearly laughed out loud. He had done all of this, these horrific things and yet was _worried_? The Champion glared defiantly up at him.

"Oh really? I don't see this all coming to an end unless all four of us Seaimpíní die or you, that one you, finally dies". Trying to move away as his eyes traced her face with a desire that unnerved her to her very core, Sarah continued, her anger bubbling to the surface. "And I think you know the answer, Fae. I will never, ever, accept anything from you. Love? What could you possibly know about that?"

Jareth did not recoil, his face remained impassive but a smirk lifted the corner of his lips and Sarah tensed. She could feel his warm breath tickling her face as he continued to lean closer and Sarah's heartbeat fluttered for a fraction of a second - before returning to fear and anger. As he raised a gloved hand to slowly run down her cheek with guarded eyes, he spoke softly. Sarah ignored the shivers. "Your eyes, Sarah... even now they can be so cruel." Glancing briefly to her pink lips, the King forced himself to speak steady as blonde hair, mixed with brown. "Sarah, dear, I know that love can destroy and create. It consumes one, pushes them to do things they never could have done before...I offer you again, Sarah" the king's voice lowered when he spoke her name and he quickly took his hand away from her face. "I again, offer you your dreams, if you'll just love me, fear me, and do as I say".

A deathly silence.

"No", came her response and the look on Jareth's face was unreadable. "No and a thousands times more, no. How could you expect me to _love_ you, after all the games you have played and all the lives you have destroyed. Have you any idea of the pain you have caused me!?" Sarah bored her eyes into his glancing once to his lips that so were close to hers. They were parted slightly...an open invitation. " But listen now, your majesty. My friends will win and when they do, I will relish in seeing this hell tear down to nothing. So there is my answer. My final answer."

As quickly as a blink of an eye, that warmth that had caressed her body ripped from her as all softness from the Goblin's King's face vanished. He tsked and abruptly stood, darkly silhouetted against the burning sky. Sarah could feel the rage, her words had touched him more then she could have imagined... and something more powerful and more dangerous started to emanate from him than what she had seen before. Seeing him like this...it scared her.

"You are blind, Sarah. You exhaust me." And with that and the click of his fingers, the creature at Sarah's neck came back to life.


	2. je vivroie liement

Here is the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Disclaimer: the songs are actual medieval songs (apart from the one about the Labyrinth, unfortuantley, I just made that up) but I did not create the other songs. Only chosen them for certain reasons ;D Please let me know how you are finding the story!

Laura: Thank you for reviewing! I did intentionally take the chapters down because of a slight plot change and hopefully all the things that happen in the prologue should be answered in coming future chapters or will be hinted in these few chapters - keep ya eyes peeled :D

FreakinGodzilla: Yay! Thank you! :D I'm so glad that your enjoying it so far!

* * *

Sarah was late and it was examination day - the one day that she couldn't be late for. And there she was, dark hair blowing wildly around her face, food cramming into her mouth as she less then gracefully hurried down the crowded street of York, a historic English city nestled in the midlands of the country.

It was around 8:35am, the examination at the university beginning at 9:00am and a light rain covered the bustling city in a mist; a cool wind making Sarah snug a bit deeper into her blue scarf. She missed the heat, the baking sun and the long summers but York University was one of the best places to study Medieval Arts and so here she was - and she was late. _Late_ _!_

At that thought she glanced quickly to her phone to check the time again before taking a quick gulp of coffee and walking faster. Sarah soon fell into a relaxed rhythm - despite the chaos of the city and the situation she had gotten herself into but in tough situations she had learnt a valuable lesson of never to panic...especially when she knew that 'Irish Jerk Jordan', would practically make her life a living hell for being late.

Sarah pursed her lips, her lips curling in distaste as the image of the red head appeared in her mind. There were no words to describe her irritation towards that man other than: they were mortal _enemies._

Originally, Jordan had not been on the course and up until that day everything had gone as Sarah had wished. She always came top of the class, her classmates respected her and she respected them and she actually found herself content - something she had not felt in a very long while. But then Jordan appeared and her pedastol at the top of the class was wrongly taken from her and Sarah came... second. The twenty two year old wrinkled her nose at the sorry truth that had been her life for the past 5 months. Whatever she did, no matter how far she pushed herself, Irish Jerk Jordan was always able to get a few more marks that infuriated her more then he could ever believe. But today, on the day that everything would count, she would reclaim her title.

Lifting her head, a smile etching onto her lips to motivate herself for what was to come, her university was just in sight when _something_ or _someone_ caught her attention; a shine of blonde hair...a dark flutter of a midnight black cloak. It happened so fast that she barely had time to deliberate her moves but Sarah froze on the spot as the buzz of people continued to wave past her. This was somehow all too familiar and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge as if to tell her that following would be a dangerous idea. But something deep inside tugged Sarah to do just that and before she knew it, Sarah was in pursuit. Twisting and turning down the numerous old streets that the city elaborately boasted.

The figure in front of her was _quick_ but she never tore her eyes away from that hair as countless thoughts entered her mind. Surely it couldn't be...

But suddenly as the figure turned the corner, Sarah following a couple of seconds later, the figure had vanished. Vanished as if he were made of nothing more than air and Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, mouth wide in disbelief. "What in the world?" she muttered to herself, rotating in a full circle to make sure that he hadn't gone down a side passage of some sort. But it was true - he had gone.

Glancing down at her phone she saw that the time was now 8:45am and that she had wasted ten minutes pursuing this man for no apparent reason. So rolling her eyes almost grinning at her stupidity, she turned on her heel and started to make her way back the way she had came. That was until her eyes caught something in one of the old windows of the street.

Glancing quickly down the street once more to check that the figure hadn't reappeared she slowly walked to the window, her heartbeat for some reason starting to beat steadily quicker. The wind starting to whisper knowingly around her.

" _Seampini_ " she spoke, trying her best to pronounce the title. Her eyes scanned over the intricate design of the book, leaves and strange creatures sown into the leather but humming to herself, Sarah could have sworn that she had heard that word before... but where? She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost jumped out of her skin when a old man came to her side, rather casually but far too quietly for Sarah's liking. However, before she could react any further or make a move to leave, the man initiated a conversation.

"A beautiful book, isn't it, miss?" he said, smiling gently as his wrinkled but strangely bright eyes passed from her to the object.

Despite herself, Sarah shivered but forcing a smile, she nodded - also returning her eyes to the leather book. "It is, very much so".

The old's man smile grew wider, revealing crooked teeth and watching him intently, Sarah observed as his face wrapped up in concentration as if trying to pull something from his mind. "If I remember correctly, and if my language skills serve me well, I believe it is Irish Gaelic..." his thick eyebrows deepened but then shot upwards - his animated face suddenly becoming bright and she couldn't help but grin. He was a strange fellow, but Sarah did not see him as a threat. "Ah! I remember now! 'Champions'. That is what the word means. Curious word... wouldn't you agree?"

Sarah tensed, her eyes had become motionless and she found herself unable to reply. Why did that single word effect her so? But if it was written all over her face the old man besides her didn't catch on as he continued to ramble. "Yes... I would have thought that there would only be one champion not _champions_ \- make sense doesn't it, to only have one victor? The decisive, absolute victor of something". He sighed then but the smile remained on his face. But this time it was different. It was almost...nasty. "It would be interesting to see champions go head to head though, would it not? An ultimate battle of brains or... _will_."

Now the man's eyes were back on hers and Sarah swallowed. That was it. She was leaving. "I think you'll find what you are looking for in the Olympics, sir." Not smiling she brought her arms closer around her body. "Now excuse me...but I have to go." Walking past the man she was not ready when a strangely firm hand grabbed hold of her arm, turning her back to face him.

"But what about the book, miss? Aren't you going to buy it?"

Shrugging the man's hand off her arm, disgust evident in her eyes at his touch, Sarah took one final look at both the book and the man, her panic rising. "No" she said firmly. "I'm never coming here again".

Hurrying down the street, her heart in her mouth the images of the dream that she had had many months ago, returned to her. But she could not remember names - only the Goblin's Kings cruel, mismatched eyes.

* * *

"Now remember students that emotion is the key. You can have the best technique, ability, the best voice in the world. But if you do not have that raw passion, that energy to make people believe in what you are saying – your cause is lost." The professor's dark eyes trailed over the room. "Two years ago, I was right where you were standing; feeling those nerves, those doubts. But whatever you do, do not let those nerves get the better of you, use them to your advantage... where - where is Sarah Williams?" A quiet sigh came from the professor and he raised one eyebrow as he waited for an answer. The students and the music fell silent.

'Probably late again, Professor... you know better than anyone what she is like". A wicked grin spread over the student's face as he broke the silence and the professor raised his eyebrow even further, not taking the bait.

"Yes, and I know what your harp playing is like when it comes to English Medieval music, Jordan. And I can tell you now that if you don't get your head down and practice, a great big F will be coming your way and you'll leave here without a doctorate". It was his turn to flash a wicked grin. "Understood?"

The student made no reply. Just nodded and begrudgingly began to play but nothing could stop the amusement from his green eyes. The professor shuck his head, lips tugging upwards. That boy had talent but having no respect for fellow students was not permitted in his classroom...even if it was seemingly targeted to Sarah - and Sarah alone.

Moving around the room, sometimes standing to listen to the students music playing or vocals, the door suddenly burst open and Sarah came charging through, sheet paper in one hand and a coffee in the other. The whole room turned to look and she blinked, slowly. Very slowly. "This is so not fair" she muttered quietly so that it was only audible to herself. Seeing that the whole room was still looking at her, Sarah quickly broke into a sheepish grin, a blush creeping onto her face. But still shaken by her encounter - her voice shuck slightly. "Oh...hi all! Morning, Professor. I er... I'm so sorry i'm late. Lost track of time, ha ha! I'll just go over...over here" she pointed to the far corner of the room and Jordan smirked at her, relishing in her embarrassment.

"I thought you'd been captured and taken away" the corner of his mouth lifted when he saw that she had frozen on the spot. "I didn't think you'd bother coming in - seeing that you're thirty minutes late."

Sarah sent the talking jerk a hard, cold glare and contemplated throwing her coffee at him when the professor walked into the space between them and looked to them both with as much authority as he could possess. Jordan smirked even more.

"Now, as much as I am certain this conversation you two are having is extremely enlightening - you both have work to do. And please, Jordan" he turned his brown eyes to his face "I have told you twice now to get on, you're not a child anymore". Jordan simply raised his brows but not before grinning at Sarah one last time. "As you will, Professor".

Now that Jordan was momentarily out of the picture, the Professor turned to Sarah, a kind smile on his face as he gestured to the sheet music in her hand. "And what are you performing, Sarah?"

"La Rosa Enflorence" she replied quickly, too quickly. Her eyes were darting between the professor and Jordan who had spoken words so ironic to her past. It shouldn't have unnerved her but it did. The old man's words had unleashed something old within her and Jordan was fanning the flames.

"Ah, The Rose Flowers, of course. So as well as vocals you'll also be playing the guitar?"

Sarah did or said nothing, she only nodded and the professor wished her luck before moving away, leaving her rooted to the spot. _"I thought you'd be captured and taken away"_. _"It would be interesting to see champions go head to head though, would it not? An ultimate battle of brains or...will_ ". The words repeated over and over and over, becoming so loud that Sarah stormed over to her nemesis, a rage bubbling to the surface of her skin.

"You do know it's not very attractive when you make a joke out of someone being kidnapped, Jordan". Sarah put her hands on her desk and leaned forwards menacingly so that her face was inches away from his. But as his name rolled off her tongue, a strange sensation passed through her - it was as though something unlocked in her mind but then quickly closed shut again. Sarah ignored the feeling and bored her eyes into him. "Why did you say that? Tell me" she said through clenched teeth.

With a nonchalant aura, the harpist looked up from his playing. His green eyes were almost bored but she could swear there was unknown intent swimming beneath them. "Ah, so _that_ strikes a nerve with you. I was wondering what would... besides myself of course." He flashed her a sarcastic grin that made her recoil and wrinkle her nose.

"You always strike a nerve with me, you oath". Sarah hissed but Jordan brushed it all aside with an expression as if to say: 'that's all you've got?' "But really, why did you say that?" she demanded.

"Because I can?"

At this Sarah had to fight the urge to slap him right across the face and they both started bickering, throwing insults at eachother until a student started rehearsing and the words made them both freeze.

 _as the morning comes, the walls of this maze stand tall._

 _I am lost, my love, and I cannot find my way. I fear I shall be_

 _trapped here eternally... in this labyrinth...in this maze._

Both Sarah and Jordan looked at oneother then and she could have sworn that there was fear dancing beneath his eyes. But soon, that smirk returned to his face and placing a hand under his chin, he raised his elegant eyebrows as the Jordan she knew, returned in all that smugness. "Strange, how things can remind you of the past" he mused, but strangely dull in tone for him.

Sarah was caught in his gaze, caught in the words and a wave of disillusion swept over her. She didn't know what he meant by those words but not letting any emotion come to her face, the brunette could only nod in agreement.

* * *

The examination finally came and Sarah sung and played to the best of her abilities. She pronounced the Spanish words with precision, expressed when necessary and played with both passion and tranquility. If the professor was impressed by this, Sarah did not know. She kept her eyes focused on the window behind him. She was so nervous that she could barely contain her shaking hands but soon the melody of the song calmed her and voice grew, more powerful and beautiful by the second.

When the song neared it's end, she slowed the rhythm and quietened her voice to create suspense. The shepardic song was stunning and doing it wrong would feel like an assault, so taking her time her voice died and the room became quiet. Finally, she looked at the professor and with one nod, she was dismissed. She had explained the song to him and the musical theory required before she had performed and so lifting the guitar Sarah offered a small smile and slid out the room as the next student went in.

As soon as she was out, she let out a deep breath and rolled her shoulders to relieve her tense muscles - she didn't even bother to wish Jordan luck as he went in but she couldn't help but hover at the door. She would love to hear it if he went wrong - now that would make her year. So pressing the back of her head against the wall, she made out that she was just resting and inclined her head gently when anyone passed her.

Finally, Jordan began to perform and Sarah grinned...until she heard the lyrics.

Je vivroie liement, Douce creature,

Se vous saviés vraiement ma cure.

Dame de meintieng joli, Plaisant, nette et pure,

Souvent me fait dire 'ai mi!' Li maus que j'endure.

 _I should lead a happy life,_ _sweet creature,_

 _if only you truly realized t_ _hat you where the cause of all_ _my concern._

 _Lady of cheerful bearing,_ _pleasing, bright and pure,_

 _often the woe I suffer_ _to serve you loyally._

God, the song was beautiful. It confused her at first because usually a woman would sing this song but his low voice lightened the atmosphere and even some of the most reserved students widened their eyes and Sarah curses him for being so good. However, the more she listened, the more she found that the words cut into her. They were reminding her of someone that she did not want to ever see again and Sarah swallowed her discomfort, knowing she could leave... but the song, it captivated her.

 _Car vous m'estes sans mercy_ _et sans pite dure._

 _et s'aves le cuer di mi mis et tel ardure._

 _For you are merciless to me and pitilessly obdurate._

 _And have put such longing in my heart._

Her breath hitched in her throat and she tore herself away from the wall. Sarah wasn't sure whether it was herself, the man she had encountered earlier or Jordan but something was bringing up too many things from the past. Gathering her things, she did not even look back as she raced out of the room and into the air. Unaware that someone would soon follow.


	3. Strange disappearances

I am very sorry for the delay in this chapter! Honestly had no time write with all the exams I had but now I have freeeeee time! Hope you enjoy this chapter! If people are still interested I'll keep writing but as I know it's been a year, that might not be the case! Again, apologies! But expect the King to make an appearance soon ;D

* * *

For seven whole years, not a single thought of that place had crossed her mind. Sarah had forced herself to block those memories, shield herself from the entities that had threatened to haunt her life for ever more. Threatened to dictate her life if she remembered and dwelled on them. But now it seemed that everything and everyone was triggering that once closed path...bringing it back to life and bringing _him_ ever closer to her. That was what scared her the most. She called herself champion but to what degree did this title protect her from ever seeing that place again...or him? Therefore, when hearing Jordan's song choice, Sarah just knew she had to get out of there. She couldn't explain it and she couldn't explain Jordan, but his actions always seemed to be directed towards her. Directed to getting a reaction out of her and no one else.

In the beginning, Sarah thought it was just general rivalry, dominance tactics to keep him secure at the top of the class but today...today had been different. He had been different in his taunting but strangely more sincere? As if trying to deliberately cut into her more than usual. To bring out a certain reaction, more than usual. If Sarah's head had been clearer, she may have looked into this a bit further but right now, panic ripped through her. She had to get as far away from this melody as she could.

Not stopping, Sarah hurriedly ran down the corridors until she reached the entrance hall of the university. Bursting through the door she bolted into the outside world and collapsed onto the nearest bench, shadowed under a large tree that sparsely filtered lines of light. As Sarah heavily collapsed, moving through the light, in the moment she hardly cared what people thought of her as she loudly took in deep intakes of breath, her blue eyes wide and alarmed. The lyrics of Jordan's sing resonated though her. Refusing to become silent no matter how hard she tried to push them away.

" _for you are merciless to me and pitilessly obdurate_

 _and have put such a longing in my heart"._

Sarah let out a shaky breath. It was odd how a medieval song could have such relevance to her past...or her very realistic nightmare she had had and it unnerved her. This strange day had been full of dark surprises and dark memories and clenching her eyes shut, she continued to inhale as she focused on letting the wind cool her flushed face and cool her racing mind. Sarah found that she had to forcefully drive her mind away from the song, away from the man that she had spoken to when observing the book, drive her mind away from Jordan's strange remarks, drive her mind from this _foolery_ that her was mind was telling her was true. None of this was connected to the Underground. To Him. This pathetic nightmare which her body had told her was real. She was just overthinking...that was all.

Brushing a hand through her dark hair, Sarah finally felt herself relax a little as she tuned herself into the sounds of the bustling city. She had to remember that today had gone well. Her examination had gone smoothly, her punctuality not so much but everyone was late every once in a while! Everything _else_ that had happened so far today was just just a trickery of the mind. She was reading too much into things; nerves before examination causing her too panic - what else would it be!? And so Sarah nodded lightly, confirming this conclusion and exhaled as she relaxed against the bench.

From her thoughts, Sarah was tempted to laugh at her own stupidity and now thinking about it was almost embarrassed of the way she had left the man she had spoken to earlier in front of her book that had strangely called to her. All he had done was explain the meaning of the title - his opinions about champions...maybe he had been referring to gladiators when he gave his idealisation about finding one absolute victor and Sarah clenched her eyes shut. This fear of the past had to stop. She was being too centralised on herself. That place was gone. He was gone. The past is the past. A nightmare, if it was, a nightmare. Toby didn't act like this. Whether he remembered what happened...if indeed the labyrinth and its King were true, he never gave any indication. No sign that anything like that bothered and haunted him each day. "Be more like Toby" Sarah chanted. "Be more like Toby".

Opening her eyes, she shifted them back to the university and tried to think about her family and how happy she would be to see Toby when the term was at a finish. However, her thoughts couldn't stay too long on this, Sarah knew that her absence would be noted if she continued to loiter out here and she was just about to move when she let out a groan, noticing her nemesis walking down the steps and towards her. Things always got a lot stranger when around him and Sarah couldn't help but grit her teeth when he began talking. Averting her eyes away from him suddenly it the oak tree was the most fascinating tree in the world. Was peace and quiet too much to ask for?

"You're causing quite a stir, late girl, by running out like that" the Irish boy said bemusedly. "Did something bother you, delicate flower?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest when finally standing before her. With unamused eyes drifting to look back at him, Sarah curled her upper lip when hearing the list of pet names that he had for her and snarled pushing her hair behind her ear.

"The only thing that bothered me was your singing, peasant - what happened? Did you swallow a frog this morning? That vibrato was most frightening."

Jordan burst out laughing at this remark, only making Sarah's temper flare even more and this continued to grow when he raised his eyebrow - looking her up and down dirtily. "Excuse me but did you hear yourself? You sounded like a gurgling bog - and one with a stench at that".

"I did not sound like that! Why you little shi- " Sarah started furiously but then quickly stopped when taking in his words more carefully. Freezing on the spot, she blinked slowly. Again _there_ it was - the all too familiar references and Sarah found herself becoming unnerved. Did he do this purposely...but how could this be possible? But withe anger still bubbling within her Sarah stood up to position herself right in front of him. It was time to get to the bottom of this jerk once and for all. For too long she had put up with his cutting words - today being much worse than ever before. It was finally time to get her answers. " _Why_ do you do that!?" Sarah said exasperatedly, throwing her hands to the side of her.

"Do what!?" Jordan replied, still in his confident being, a smirk lighting up his face. It appeared he was enjoying this, enjoying her discomfort but deep in those eyes Sarah could see something, some emotion surging quietly but with a presence that made it unmissable.

"You know what you jerk - saying just damn weird things! But things that...that, well that remind me of things. I mean who on earth would say: 'you sounded like a gurgling bog' - what kind of an insult is that! And why bring up kidnapping, why sing that song, of all songs that you could choose!? Are you really trying to make me go insane? Do you have some kind of infatuation with me and this is your weird way of showing it!?" Sarah eyes darkened when she realised she had just said that and narrowing her eyes even more, she and pointed a finger at him "That better not be the reason, boy".

Jordan's face was strangely unreadable. But he quickly responded. "Don't flatter yourself, the only thing that could be infatuated with you is a frog, a blind frog at that, that apparently has my croaking voice" he retorted, rolling his eyes. "And for your information somebody else chose that song for me. I'm a harpist not a singer so I had no idea where to start when looking for a piece. But thankfully, a kind old gentlemen advised me when I was at a local bookstore looking for sheet music. anyway..." he slowly and hesitantly. "I-I say things like because". Once again he paused, as if struggling to get his words out and Sarah was suprised to see that he appeared to be on edge. "I need to know if... if you..."

"To know?" Sarah urged.

But no reply came and instead it was Jordan's turn to become very still and Sarah's eyebrows furrowed together at the sight. It was as if he had seen death.

Had Sarah been closer to him, by some miracle, she might have asked whether he was alright but she hated this Irish harpist and so remained quiet. She only let her eyes speak what she thinking as she scanned his face intently. Sarah found that his sudden tenseness made her shiver slightly. This was not something she expected from this normally carefree, nonchalant man and suddenly Sarah felt very on edge. With her heart starting to beat a little faster, her adrenaline already flowing from her earlier experiences of the day, she eventually followed his line of sight, looking into the the distance and into the sea of people that crowed the streets.

There was nothing abnormal. Nothing out of the ordinary that would obviously cause someone to stop dead in their tracks like this and numerous questions rushed through her mind as to what could possibly make this loud mouth quieten and become nothing but a frozen statue. And so turning back to face him, she found to her sudden surprise that he had vanished. The space before her was empty - as if he had never been here.

Blinking quickly, darting her eyes around the space, it had literally been only a couple of seconds and yet he had completely gone. "What the..." she breathed. Letting her mouth hang slightly open, Sarah swallowed. Either he was a harpist magician or this was national disappear day. But despite trying to make light of the situation she found a weight hanging over her that she hadn't felt in a while. Something wasn't right. glancing to the sky, she found that the sky had become a dark grey, the wind growing in ferocity, the air thicker. Looking to other students, they didn't seem to notice his disappearance which only made Sarah more confused...was she going mad? Had she imagined this?

With wild wisps of her hair blowing at her face, Sarah collected her belongings and brought them close to her chest as the wind picked up once more. She had a feeling it was going to rain. This sudden change in weather didn't really come as a surprise but something that she couldn't quite pinpoint seemed rather sinister. Jordan was well built but a slow moving man. Him moving out of sight this quickly wouldn't have been possible ...and she could have sworn the sun was shining when he was with her - only to disappear now that he was gone.

Had she been younger, maybe she would have seen this as an adventure - an adventure to hunt him and down and find him but those days were gone and despite the feeling of uneasiness that pulsated through her, Sarah brushed the situation off and headed back towards the doors of the university - expecting to see the red head inside. Just like earlier, Sarah had been overthinking. Overreacting. But on the way there, her eyes darted down to the ground for a fraction of a second when a cream piece of paper, ripped at the edges, drifted past her. Thinking that she perhaps she had dropped something, Sarah bent down to pick it up and unfolded it, holding it gently in her hands. The word that looked up at her almost made her drop the paper and her belongings. "This can't be... What?"

Holding back a sick feeling that then raced through her, Sarah musted the courage to look back at the piece once more. It had not changed. The word 'Seaimpíní' stared right back at her and the odd book she had seen earlier, and the strange feeling it emanated came rushing back to her. Noticing that it was in Jordan's handwriting Sarah turned back to look at the city before her and tried to think rationally about this whole situation. Maybe it was something just as simple as, he had gone to collect that book - forgotten to collect it and that was the reason for his sudden departure. But all of this was far too strange. What was he going to say? She was so close to getting her answers and then suddenly he vanished.

Glancing quickly to the university, a predicament now hung before her. She knew it wasn't right for her to leave class but if Jordan had purposely left to avoid answering her, Sarah would not allow that and so crumpling the piece of paper in her hands, she let it fall to the floor as she retraced her steps back to the book shop. Sarah did not like Jordan but if he was in trouble and Sarah had even the slightest idea that he was, doing nothing about it, would be an insult to her morals. So setting off, Sarah let the piece of paper flow lamely in the wind. Had she looked back, even for a second, she would have noticed a wide smile, showing crooked teeth, facing her direction.


End file.
